<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invierno eterno by BarmiP8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581130">Invierno eterno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarmiP8/pseuds/BarmiP8'>BarmiP8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter, frozenforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarmiP8/pseuds/BarmiP8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante más de veinte años Kagami ha experimentado sueños extraños, cansado de esta situación decidió emprender un viaje con destino a un misterioso lugar, en el cual espera encontrar las respuestas que lo guíen a la verdad que se oculta en sus sueños.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invierno eterno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bosque helado</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“¿De qué sirve el calor del verano, sin el frío del invierno para darle dulzura?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John Steinbeck</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tono blanco y pulcro que lo abarcaba casi todo a su alrededor, bajo un cúmulo de nubes blanquecinas que parecían extenderse por kilómetros sobre el cielo azul, acompañado de hermosos matices anaranjados y lilas. Y con los últimos rayos del sol cayendo sobre la copa de los árboles cubiertos de nieve de aquel inmenso bosque, Kagami perseguía a un niño de no más de 6 años.</p>
<p>El pequeño corría con gran agilidad por entre los árboles del lugar, tan rápido que Kagami estaba sorprendido de que pudiera mantener esa velocidad en un lugar así.</p>
<p>Incluso podía escuchar la risa del infante, al parecer le divertía la situación.</p>
<p>—Oye niño, espera. —En vano trató de llamar su atención, pues el pequeño continuó corriendo; riéndose y sin mostrar el menor signo de cansancio.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Kagami tampoco se sentía cansado y siguió corriendo tras aquel chico desconocido, pero al que por alguna razón deseaba —no, necesitaba— alcanzar. La chamarra con capucha que traía el pequeño le impedía poder ver su rostro o algún rasgo que le dijera de quien se trataba.</p>
<p>De repente en medio de su persecución lo perdió de vista, se detuvo para tratar de ubicarlo, hasta que sintió un toque en su pierna, era el niño con su gorro aún puesto, el pequeño alzo su rostro y al fin pudo ver de quien se trataba.</p>
<p>Con una expresión de sorpresa Kagami contempló el rostro del niño, sus mechones de cabello pelirrojos que sobresalían del gorro, sus cejas partidas de mismo tono que el cabello y los ojos rojos como el fuego.</p>
<p>Taiga no entendía lo que estaba pasando y por qué ese niño lucía igual que él. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando la situación porque se sintió arrastrado con fuerza hacia una profunda oscuridad; la última imagen en su mente es el rostro del infante sonriéndole feliz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En la mañana cuando Kagami se despertó notó que estaba cubierto en sudor, el sueño tan vívido que tuvo le provocó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, decenas de veces en el pasado ha tenido sueños similares, la única diferencia es que esta vez al fin pudo ver el rostro del niño.</p>
<p>Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que tomó la decisión correcta al viajar a ese lugar, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.</p>
<p>Después de que terminó de cambiarse y colocarse las diversas capas de ropa necesarias para soportar el frío en aquella región, tomó una pequeña mochila de viaje y salió del hotel.</p>
<p>Mientras recorría los alrededores de aquel pequeño poblado en que eligió pasar sus vacaciones de la universidad, Kagami recordó la molestia de sus padres al respecto de su decisión, primero, porque no les consultó al respecto, solo les dijo que ya había elegido el lugar en donde pasaría sus vacaciones. Y segundo, porque ellos no lograban entender porque su único hijo prefirió pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar desconocido, en lugar de visitar a sus padres después de haber estado separados por varios meses a causa de los estudios del pelirrojo.</p>
<p>Taiga todavía recuerda la llamada de sus padres una noche antes de su viaje intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sus voces sonaban molestas, su padre incluso gritaba y su madre sonaba angustiada. Al final ambos se rindieron y solo le desearon un buen viaje. El tono triste de sus voces no pasó desapercibido, sus padres estaban tristes y sufrían por la indiferencia de su hijo. Pero Kagami no sintió remordimiento alguno.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, también estaban sus amigos de la universidad quienes no tomaron de la mejor manera que Kagami decidiera rechazar su oferta de irse con ellos a una calurosa playa, relajarse y admirar a muchas chicas hermosas. Kagami se ahorró sus explicaciones, no tenía sentido tratar de hacerles entender que no soporta los climas calurosos, y que las chicas, por más hermosas que estas sean, no le llaman en lo más mínimo la atención.</p>
<p>Veinte minutos después de dejar el hotel y de manera casi inconsciente sus pasos lo llevaron a la orilla del bosque que en aquel pueblo era tan famoso. Conocido por tener un invierno largo y extremadamente frío, en el que las personas nunca entraban por temor a morir congelados o ser devorados por alguna bestia salvaje de las cuales las personas se imaginaban que existían en lo profundo de aquel mítico y peligroso bosque helado.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón Kagami no tenía miedo por ese bosque, por el contrario, él sentía una extraña curiosidad por ese lugar. Además de que estaba seguro de que se trataba del mismo bosque que ha visto tantas veces en sus sueños. Así que, sin dudarlo más, ingresó al bosque.</p>
<p>A pesar de traer puesta una chamarra especial para nieve, manoplas, gorro y una bufanda de lana que lo mantenía aislado del frío y los fuertes vientos, sabía que cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba el riesgo de morir congelado, ya había recibido suficientes advertencias de los pobladores sobre lo peligroso que era entrar en ese bosque, solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para admirar la belleza oculta de ese hermoso lugar. Y quizás encontrar alguna respuesta a sus misteriosos sueños.</p>
<p>Después de varios minutos caminando, observando los árboles, las pocas plantas que existían en el lugar y las capas de hielo y nieve que los cubrían, pudo observar a la distancia a una persona, corriendo detrás de un árbol a otro como si se tratara de ocultar. Kagami se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien más ahí, pero intrigado por aquella extraña presencia, decidió seguirla.</p>
<p>Trató de no correr para no asustar a la otra persona, y cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca pudo percatarse de que se trataba de una chica, de largo y abundante cabello rosado, pero lo que lo impresionó fue que solo traía puesto un vestido blanco y liviano que le llegaba solo un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Taiga pensó que ese era un atuendo totalmente inadecuado para las condiciones climáticas del lugar.</p>
<p>Y a pesar de ser consciente de lo absurdo que era seguir a una mujer desconocida, algo en ella lo motivaba a perseguirla.</p>
<p>No obstante, cada vez que Taiga se acercaba la chica se alejaba más, ella se movía con agilidad, casi como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, o si lo hacían su toque debía ser tan suave como la nieve al caer, porque no quedaba rastro alguno de sus pasos.</p>
<p>Llegó un punto donde se percató de que ella solo estaba jugando con él, escuchaba su risa resonar por todo el bosque. Incluso Kagami sonrió, no sentía temor alguno y tenía que admitir que él también se estaba divirtiendo, como un niño que juega a las escondidas con sus amigos.</p>
<p>Hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera de manera abrupta, asustado y mirando con cautela a su alrededor; la misteriosa mujer lo había llamado por su nombre, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía eso? El pelirrojo no entendía que estaba pasando, pero si quería respuestas primero debía alcanzarla.</p>
<p>Pero en cuanto descubrió que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte aislada y profunda del lugar comenzó a dudar, podía observar como aquel bosque se volvía más y más oscuro y parecía que la temperatura disminuía cada que vez que avanzaba algunos metros. Sin contar que ya había perdido de vista a la chica y el único rastro que quedaba de ella era el sonido de su voz llamándolo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, su necesidad de una explicación lo hicieron continuar. Desde que entró al bosque percibió un sentimiento extraño, podría decirse que nostálgico, y aunque al principio optó por ignorarlo, conforme avanzaba ese sentimiento cobraba fuerza.</p>
<p>Ya no podía decir con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, por lo que se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, se encontraba un poco agitado por correr, pero no cansado, se sorprendió por este hecho, ya que dadas las condiciones debería estar exhausto. Era como si hubiera recorrido ese bosque toda su vida. Incluso los fuertes y fríos vientos se sentían como una suave brisa de verano sobre su rostro.</p>
<p>Se tomó unos minutos para meditar sobre la situación, tratando de recordar si alguna vez viajó a ese sitio con su familia, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Hasta el momento lo único en su vida relacionado con ese bosque eran sus sueños.</p>
<p>Dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando escuchó un fuerte y claro «bienvenido», e incluso por unos instantes sintió que el mismo bosque lo estaba saludando.</p>
<p>Desconcertado y con un leve temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, se giró lentamente en dirección hacia donde pensaba provenía el sonido. De pronto de entre la penumbra del bosque salio un hombre de piel oscura, con una vestimenta nada apropiada para el lugar en que se encontraban.</p>
<p>Kagami se mantuvo en su lugar, analizando cada detalle en el otro hombre, desde el elegante traje azul medianoche que creaba una combinación perfecta con su cabello y el hermoso tono azul de sus ojos, hasta la forma en que los árboles parecían moverse para dar paso a aquel extraño.</p>
<p>Sentía que había algo familiar en aquel hombre, aunque a su mente no llegaba ningún recuerdo claro. Sin saber la causa, sintió un impulso de acercarse más a él, y cuando estuvo a solo un par de metros del peliazul, fue cuando el moreno extendió su mano para que Kagami la tomara, en lo que parecía un gesto de amabilidad, lo que se oponía a la sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Era en realidad una expresión desafiante, cuestionando con la mirada si Kagami era capaz de atreverse a estrechar la mano de un completo desconocido a la mitad de un bosque misterioso.</p>
<p>—¿Quién eres tú? —Trató de averiguar algo sobre aquel enigmático hombre antes de atreverse a tocarlo.</p>
<p>Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta y el moreno continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa, supo que solo encontraría respuestas si hacía lo que le pedía. Ya había viajado miles de kilómetros para llegar a ese bosque, no era el momento de ser un cobarde y salir huyendo.</p>
<p>Kagami avanzó unos pasos y con cautela estrechó la mano del peliazul, en el instante en que hizo contacto con la piel del otro todo lo que estaba frente a él se difuminó, desapareciendo poco a poco en una espesa niebla blanca.</p>
<p>Cuando todo se aclaró se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el mismo bosque, pero en otra época. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, de pronto se vio a sí mismo de niño, tal como en sus sueños, corriendo feliz por el bosque, jugando con la nieve; junto a él se encontraba la chica de cabello rosa que vio antes y el hombre de ojos azules.</p>
<p>Eso fue suficiente para que todo en su vida cobrara sentido, decenas y decenas de imágenes distintas se reprodujeron por su mente. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar.</p>
<p>Cuando todas esas escenas se terminaron ya se encontraba de regreso en el presente, tomando la mano del otro hombre. Kagami se limpió las lágrimas y con rapidez saltó hacia los brazos del hombre de cabellos color índigo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.</p>
<p>—Te extrañé, Daiki —dijo lleno de entusiasmo.</p>
<p>—Te tomaste tu tiempo, Taiga —expresó Aomine, estrechando al pelirrojo contra su cuerpo. Disfrutando la sensación de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>No necesitaban más palabras para expresar la alegría de volver a estar juntos.</p>
<p>Al fin Kagami entendía su fascinación por aquel bosque helado, y por los climas fríos en general. La necesidad de estar en ese lugar, el lugar al que pertenecía, junto a Aomine Daiki, el guardián del bosque y su amante destinado.</p>
<p>En el instante en que sus manos hicieron contacto pudo ver todas sus vidas pasadas, desde el momento en que la madre naturaleza le dio vida, hasta el día en que conoció a Aomine y a Momoi.</p>
<p>El propósito de su existencia iba más allá de reinar sobre un bosque en el que el invierno parecía ser eterno. Con mayor exactitud, Kagami nació para ser el rey del invierno. El pelirrojo es el encargado de regular esa estación del año, no solo en ese bosque, sino en todo el mundo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, y a diferencia de Satsuki y Daiki, después de varios siglos el periodo de vida de Kagami llega a su fin y el pelirrojo muere como lo haría cualquier mortal, con la excepción de que poco tiempo después renace. En algunos casos nace con los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, otras veces los recupera de niño y en los demás casos tarda dos, tres o hasta cuatro décadas en descubrir quién es en realidad.</p>
<p>Esta es la razón por la que el clima en ese bosque se vuelve tan frío, ya que en ausencia de su rey se genera un desequilibrio en el ambiente. Las temperaturas descienden drásticamente, el bosque entra en una especie de coma; en espera del regreso de Kagami.</p>
<p>Los animales y plantas del lugar solo sobreviven gracias a Aomine, quien en su papel como guardián del bosque tiene la obligación de vigilar y proteger a todos sus habitantes.</p>
<p>Por su parte Momoi, en ausencia de Kagami, se encarga de vigilar que Daiki cumpla con sus responsabilidades y no flojee demasiado; además de que como hada de las nieves ella tiene encomendado mantener la armonía del lugar. Y más importante aún, ser la guía del rey del invierno hacia su hogar en el bosque.</p>
<p>Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Satsuki volvió a aparecer, moviéndose con elegancia alrededor de ellos. Después de haber recordado todo sobre ella a Kagami no le sorprendió verla flotando sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.</p>
<p>—¡Y yo que Kagamin! —bufó indignada, parándose frente al pelirrojo. Ella también esperó mucho tiempo para volver a verlo.</p>
<p>—También te extrañé, Satsuki —expresó con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella para darle un afectuoso abrazo.</p>
<p>La chica sonrió feliz correspondiéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>Momoi Satsuki, la hermosa hada de las nieves estaba feliz de ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos otra vez, había sido una larga espera.</p>
<p>Kagami se quitó el gorro, la bufanda y la chamarra, y con un leve movimiento de sus manos una corriente de escarchas lo rodearon transformando su ropa en un traje similar al de Aomine, pero de un color tan blanco como la nieve. La ropa apropiada para un rey.</p>
<p>Daiki le sonrió con cariño y pasando un brazo por su cintura se encaminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque, Momoi los alcanzó flotando alegre a un lado de Kagami.</p>
<p>—Qué bueno que regresaste Taiga, la bruja de Satsuki se pasaba todos los días recordándome todas las cosas que tenía que hacer —espetó, mirando con reproche a la única chica del lugar.</p>
<p>Momoi frunció el entrecejo y acercándose a Daiki le dio un golpe en la cabeza.</p>
<p>—¡Dai-chan! No me llames así —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>—No te enojes con ella, Daiki. Antes de <em>marcharme</em> fui yo el que le pidió a Satsuki que te mantuviera más vigilado que las veces anteriores.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos le pediste algo así?! —exigió saber, su vida fue un infierno durante los años en que no estuvo Kagami.</p>
<p>—Porque siempre que me voy aprovechas para dormir como un oso —explicó el pelirrojo con un tono firme, pero con una amable sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Eso no es verdad. Tengo muchas responsabilidades, merezco un descanso —se defendió, mirando hacia otro lado y tomando el papel de víctima de la situación.</p>
<p>Taiga comenzó a reír ante la falsa expresión de indignación en el rostro de Aomine; y se dispuso a explicarle por qué no era adecuado dormir 18 horas al día.</p>
<p>Entre risas, respuestas absurdas de Aomine y golpes de Satsuki, los tres misteriosos seres de la naturaleza se sumergieron en las entrañas del bosque, dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Disfrutando de la felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo, en su hogar, su reino, en su amado bosque.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Los comentarios son bien recibidos.<br/>Gracias por leer. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>